Promise To Try
by isabella212
Summary: Rachel is leaving in California with her 13 year old, Julia, but her past can't just be forgotten...


Hey everyone, this is my newest fic, it's kind of sad but i hope you'll like it, it's mostly about Rachel and her daughter Julia, I hope you enjoy it..  
  
Some of this character don't belong to me, they belong to Crane, Bright and Kauffman.  
  
Okay, let's say, Ross and Rachel were married and had a girl called Julia, when she was 3 years old, Ross had a car crash and died ,3 months later, Rachel could not bare with the pain and she and Julia moved to California, they barely saw the other guys of the gang. Rachel, was a fashion designer, she had not been in a serious relationship since Ross died. Julia was already 13 years old, and there had past almost ten years since Ross died, since that Rachel had seen the other ones like 2 times, but that was it. The only one she saw often was Monica. She usually came to visit them, and Julia loved her.  
  
[Julia's Voice] My life.what can I say?, it has been a little hard, when I was like 3 years old, my father, Ross Geller, died from a car accident, that I don't remember well cause I guess I was to young to remember, but one thing I'll never forget is my mother's, Rachel Green, face when she told me my daddy was in heaven and that if I was good, maybe someday I would see him again. After my father's death, mom was.well it was pretty hard for her, so she decided to move from N.Y to California, leaving her friends, her job and every single thing that remembered her of my dad, I guess she thought starting again would make everything easier, so I technically grew up there.  
  
(A house, not too big, but beautiful, we focus on a girl sleeping, the alarm clock rings and she wakes up.)  
  
GIRL: Augh!! It's so early.  
  
She gets up, takes a shower and then she goes down stairs, we can see a woman cooking.  
  
GIRL: Morning mom.  
  
WOMAN: Hey there sleepy head. (We can see it's Rachel), here honey.(she gives her a plate with French toast).  
  
GIRL: Thanks mom, but I'm not hungry, besides I'm kind of late, the bus is gonna be here any minute.  
  
RACH: C'mon Jules, you know I hate you leaving without breakfast, at least get some juice.  
  
JUL: The bus is here, bye mom.  
  
RACH: Hey come back here, I need a kiss.  
  
JUL: Right, (she kisses her) now I'm really late, see ya!  
  
RACH: Take care, and behave k?  
  
JUL: (From outside).K! Don't worry!  
  
(That afternoon, at Rachel's house, we can see Rachel cuddling with a man in the couch, the door opens and they stop.)  
  
JUL: Sorry, I'm going straight to my room, don't stop because of me.  
  
RACH: Jules, come here.  
  
JUL: Hi! (She kisses her), wassup Leo!  
  
LEO: Hey!  
  
RACH: How was your day sweetie?  
  
JUL: As usual, yours?  
  
RACH: It was fine.  
  
LEO: Hey, I gotta go.see you tonight honey.bye Jules.  
  
RACH: Bye!  
  
JUL: See ya! (To Rachel).Tonight?  
  
RACH: We're having dinner.  
  
JUL: oh.ok  
  
RACH: Are you ok?  
  
JUL: Yes, I'm just I bit tired, I think I'm gonna take a nap ok?  
  
RACH: Honey, are you sure? You don't mind me going out with Leo do you?  
  
JUL: Of course not.c'mon mom, if you're happy then I am, I love you ok?  
  
RACH: (hugs her) you're the best, you know I love you right?  
  
JUL: Yes, because I'm so lovable.  
  
RACH: Right!  
  
(That night at dinner..)  
  
LEO: Hon, she's 13! She's not a girl anymore, she'll understand.  
  
RACH: I now! But still, I think is too soon, it's not just because of her, it is also because of me!  
  
LEO: Sweetie c'mon. we've been going out for about 6 months now.  
  
RACH: Yes! But living together? I don't know, it is so soon, don't you think?  
  
LEO: Well.no, but hey, there's no pressure, whenever you're ready ok?  
  
RACH: Thanks baby,  
  
LEO: Hey! Whatever it takes to please my favourite lady.  
  
They kiss..  
  
(That night, we can see Julia is sleeping in the couch when Rachel enters making out with Leo)  
  
RACH: (breaking the kiss), shhhhh..Jule's asleep.  
  
LEO: oh yeah! Look at her, who can she be waiting for.  
  
RACH: yes, I guess we lost track of time...(waking her up), c'mon, honey go to your bedroom.  
  
JUL: (sleepy), what time is it mom?  
  
RACH: really late honey, let's go.  
  
JUL: Ok.(she goes up, sleepily)  
  
RACH: (to Leo), now where were we, they leave and we get out of there.  
  
(The next day, Rachel is in her office when the phone rings.)  
  
RACH: Hello?  
  
WOMAN: Hey there!  
  
RACH: Mon! hey how are you?  
  
MONICA: Great actually, how about you?  
  
RACH: I'm holding up.  
  
MONICA: Hey you now, anytime you need me I'm here.  
  
RACH: Oh I now that.it's just, I don't know, it feels really weird you know, (she starts to cry a bit).and besides, I haven't told Julia yet, and that's killing me.  
  
MON: Rach, you're gonna tell her right, you know you have to tell her.  
  
RACH: Yeah, I know I have to, but it's just really hard you know.  
  
MON: (now crying too), I know it's hard Rach.don't worry you'll tell her when it is the right time, now try to think in something else, keep yourself busy.  
  
RACH: Oh believe me I'm trying it is just soooo.hard.  
  
MON: Yeah I know.hey what about Leo, have you told him yet?  
  
RACH: Leo?...no haven't told him either, but I don't think it's necessary, I'm breaking up with him.  
  
MON: are you? I thought he was nice.  
  
RACH: Oh he is, but, I don't think I should have a serious relationship now, you know, and he does, he wants us to live together, but I really don't want that, I think I should focus on Jules.you know  
  
MON: Yeah I know honey, you know I'm with you.  
  
RACH: Yeah, well.she's growing up so fast.  
  
MON: Yeah, time flies doesn't it?... Hey, you know speaking of time, it's been so long since I saw you guys for the last time.I think I should go visit more often.  
  
RACH: Yeah! And, you know what I think I should go to NY, How's everybody huh?  
  
MON: Great Actually, phoebe is about to give birth.  
  
RACH: That's right I totally forgot, how is she doing?  
  
MON: She's just great, hey why don't you come to visit, shes's giving birth in about a month.  
  
RACH: You know what I think I should.I haven't seen the guys since phoebe got married 3 years ago.that's a lot!, And your kids? How are they doing?  
  
MON: Good, Kevin is turning 10 in 2 months, Sarah is 7 and Scott is 4 already, can you believe that?  
  
RACH: You always wanted a big family, just like Ross.  
  
MON: Yeah. I know.  
  
RACH: I can't believe it's been 10 years already.  
  
MON: I know, me neither. So you're coming right?  
  
RACH: Yeah, I guess I am.  
  
MON: Then is settled, give Julia a hug for me ok? And take care.  
  
RACH: Yes, say hi to everyone, and don't worry I'll be fine!  
  
MON: Ok see ya!  
  
RACH: Bye Mon.  
  
Rachel hung up, she took a portrait that was on her desk, we could see a picture of her, Ross and Julia, she looked like 2 years old, they were smiling, it was Jules 2 year old birthday party, she cried a bit. She didn't understand, why her?  
  
(The next day, Rachel is with Leo.)  
  
RACH: Yes I thought about it.  
  
LEO: and??  
  
RACH: Look, Leo honey, I really like you a lot.  
  
LEO: So then what is the matter.  
  
RACH: Let me finish ok?  
  
LEO: K  
  
RACH: Look, really, you're a great guy, and I'm really happy with you, but there's this thing, well I don't really want to talk about it, but I think we shouldn't see each other anymore.  
  
LEO: WHAT? Rach, what's the matter? Yesterday we were talking about moving together and today about breaking up.I don't get it, why?  
  
RACH: I told, you it's for the best.  
  
LEO: Is it about Julia? C'mon honey, you know she's fine with you dating, and she's a great girl , we get along great don't we?  
  
RACH: Please leave Jules out of this ok? She has nothing to do with it.  
  
LEO: Then what is it Rach, you cannot break up with me because of nothing.  
  
RACH: Leo please do not make this harder, I told you it is for the best.  
  
LEO: Look, if you want to break up with me, that's fine, but I need a reason Rachel, you cannot come here out of the blue and tell me it's just not working cause we both know it is.and.(she kisses him, it's a very sweet but passionate kiss.then she breaks it)  
  
RACH: Look, (she starts to cry a bit) I know is sudden but there's a very strong reason why I think is for the best, it's just, complicated, these past months, they have been great, I just wish I met you in another time cause' this is so no the time, and I cannot tell you anything else just that I'm moving to New York and well I'm so sorry baby.(she leave)  
  
LEO: Rachel.(she keeps walking)  
  
Rachel's in her room crying but Julia was about to arrive, and she could not see her like that, She still didn't know anything about what was happening, and she was still not ready to tell her, even though she had to, she was not going to tell her yet. She cleaned her face of and sat down in the living room, she started to look over some photo albums, the front door opened and Julia came in.  
  
JUL: Hey mom! How come you're home so early?  
  
RACH: Yeah, well there was not much to do at work today.  
  
JUL: (she sees her looking at old pictures of Ross and Rachel, when they were engaged, their wedding, honey moon, Julia's birth, etc.) You miss him don't you?  
  
RACH: Of course I miss him, but it's been so long I have to get over this.  
  
JUL: C'mon mom, it's obvious you'll never forget him, I would be worried if you didn't miss him.So there's nothing to worry about.  
  
RACH: What would I do without you?  
  
JUL: The same thing I'd do without you.DIE!  
  
RACH: (hugging her) I love you! You have no idea how much I love you!  
  
JUL: I love you too mom!  
  
RACH: Hey since I don't have to work tonight, what about going to Freddie's for dinner? I have something to tell you.  
  
JUL: That sounds great!  
  
RACH: OK go get ready.  
  
JUL: OK!  
  
(AT FREDDIE'S (Restaurant))  
  
JUL: Yeah, it was hilarious!! You should've seen Mr. Bobkins face.  
  
RACH: Yeah, that sure was funny.  
  
JUL: So.  
  
RACH: So?  
  
JUL: You had something to tell me?  
  
RACH: Right.I have two things to say actually.  
  
JUL: Well.  
  
RACH: Ok, first, I broke up with Leo today.  
  
JUL: What? How?.are you ok?  
  
RACH: Yeah, I'm fine.he didn't took it so well tough.  
  
JUL: But why? I thought you were happy with him.  
  
RACH: Yeah well.now is not a good time for me to have boyfriend.  
  
JUL: Mom, you've been acting really weird lately, what's going on?  
  
RACH: Ok, here is when the second thing comes up.  
  
JUL: Mom your freaking me out.what's going on?  
  
RACH: Jules.we are moving to New York.  
  
JUL: WHAT!?!?!? WHY?  
  
RACH: Ok, I was talking to Monica yesterday and, did you know Phoebe was pregnant?? (trying to change the subject)  
  
JUL: Yeah, I did.why are we moving again?  
  
RACH: Look, honey, I'm happy, I really am, I love living here with you, and well you are and you'll always be the most important thing in my life, but it's just, I don't know, I miss my friends, I miss my old life, I.I really don't know how to explain it, but you know, I think it will be good, a nice change.I know all your friends are here, and all but you understand don't you?  
  
JUL: Look, mom, I love you ok? With all my heart, and I do understand, and if that's really what you want, it's ok with me, I can always come visit my friends, but I hope you know that coming back to NY is not gonna bring my dad back.  
  
RACH: You don't think I know that? If moving to NY, would bring your dad back, we would be already there.It's not that, it's.it's I really want to go is it ok?  
  
JUL: Sure, what about your job?  
  
RACH: Oh I'm already in that, I think I might get a job in RL my old job.  
  
JUL: Ok if that's really what you want.when are we moving?  
  
RACH: In two weeks.  
  
JUL: What! Are you crazy! It's too soon!  
  
RACH: Aghh! I know, but listen I've been doing some researching, and they can give me a job in Ralph Lauren in my old office, but they will be needing me in two weeks, and I already found a house really near to Monica's, and I really, really wanna see the guys is it okay?  
  
JUL: It seems like you've being planning this for so long why didn't you tell me before?  
  
RACH: Look Jules, you know I love you so much and that I'll never do anything to hurt you, I've being planning this for a week, I promise, that's part of why I broke with Leo.  
  
JUL: And the other part is.  
  
RACH: I guess I wasn't in love with him.  
  
JUL: Ok, mom, whatever.you know you've been acting a little weird lately, are you sure there's nothing else bothering you?  
  
RACH: (she takes a deep breath), Yeah, I'm fine.come here.I love you baby.  
  
JUL: Right back at you mom, but everyone is staring.  
  
RACH: Ok, ok.  
  
(TWO WEEKS LATER)  
  
RACH: Jules!! We're gonna be late to catch the plane.  
  
JUL: I'm coming!!  
  
RACH: Wow, I'm gonna miss this place!  
  
JUL: Yeah, me too.this is really weird.I just got off the phone with Megan, I'm gonna mis her so much, and Kyle, I think he was gonna ask me out.  
  
RACH: oh, hon, I know how hard this must be, but you are gonna love NY, you're gonna make lots of friends there.  
  
JUL: Yeah, I suppose I will.  
  
(N.Y. airport, we can see Mon and Chan there)  
  
MON: I can't wait to see them again.  
  
CHAN: I know, but you saw last year, I haven't seen them since Phoebe's wedding.  
  
MON: OMG! They're here!!!! RACHEL!!!  
  
RACH: (hugging her) MONICA!  
  
CHAN: Hey there!  
  
RACH: OMG It's been so long.  
  
JUL: Hey Mon!  
  
MON: Hey! Look at you! You're so big.how've you been kiddo?  
  
JUL: It's nice to see you again.  
  
CHAN: OK, are you sure you're Julia? Cause the Julia I remember was sooo much shorter!  
  
JUL: Hi Chandler!  
  
CHAN: Hey you remember me!  
  
JUL: Seems like I do.  
  
MON: So you guys are staying here for good huh?  
  
RACH: Seems like it.  
  
MON: You have no idea how glad I am. And wait till you see Pheebs and Joey, they are as glad as we are.  
  
RACH: Yeah! How are they?  
  
MON: Great Phoebe is pregnant, Joe's engaged!!  
  
RACH: Yeah I heard about that.from you actually!  
  
MON: I Know I'm just sooo excited, wait till you meet Melanie, she's great, and Joey is so in love with her!!  
  
RACH: Really?...I thought that was impossible, just one woman for Joey?  
  
CHAN: Yeah! He's sooo changed!  
  
RACH: Seems like it.  
  
[Julia's Voice] So. there we were back to N.Y. and back to mom's old life, for me.well.it was not easy, leaving all my life behind.but she was soo happy, like I hadn't seen her in years.and that, deep in my soul made me very happy also. So there I was trying to make my mother happy.but believe me if I had known better, I wuold've try a lot harder..  
  
So.I hope you're liking it so far, I'll continue as soon as possible, but pleas read and review!!! 


End file.
